La fille de son père
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Rose Weasley a toujours été la fille de son père. Ron/Rose relation père/fille, mention de romance Rose/Abigail, donc femslash. Traduction


La fille de son père

Auteur : xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer : Evidement, la fanfiction n'est pas à moi, les personnages encore moi, seule l'est cette traduction que vous allez lire, si vous avez encore le courage de me lire.

* * *

**I**

Après avoir affronté des araignées géantes, un jeu d'échec qui a failli le tuer, plusieurs Mangemorts, et l'idée que son meilleur ami pouvait potentiellement mourir, Ron Weasley pouvait honnêtement affirmer que la chose qui l'effrayait le plus au monde en cet instant était sa fille née il y a quelques heures.

Rose Weasley était née un mois plus tôt que prévu, et dès que Ron vit le petit être vulnérable que portait Hermione contre elle, pleurant doucement, il sentit la peur monter en lui comme jamais auparavant.

Serait-il capable de la protéger de tous les dangers présents dans ce monde ? Il savait qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de Voldemort à présent et que tous ses Mangemorts était soit morts, soit en prison, mais il y avait des millions d'autres choses qui pouvaient blesser sa fille, et il ne pourrait sans doute pas être là tout le temps pour la protéger.

Hermione lui sourit, et presque comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, lui fit signe de s'approcher en lui prendre les mains, le tirer doucement vers elle pour poser le petit paquet dans ses bras.

Presque aussitôt que Ron l'eut prit dans ses bras, les pleurs ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent.

Hermione regarda fièrement son mari, plus fièrement qu'il n'ai jamais vu, et il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

**II**

« Rose, dis _maman _» Fit doucement Hermione, souriant brillamment à l'enfant de deux ans assise en face d'elle.

Rose ne fit rien d'autre que de cligner des yeux et de cracher du jus sur sa petite chemise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Mione, sérieusement ? Les guérisseurs ont tous dit qu'elle parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il n'y a rien à craindre, laisse la un peu tranquille. » Dit Ron, tirant sa femme contre lui pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« Mais Ron, Hugo est déjà si calme, et si aucun d'eux ne peut parler ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

Ron soupira.

« Amour, Hugo a seulement quelques semaines. » Dit-il, tapotant doucement son épaule.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Rose la coupa.

« Papa ! » Annonça haut et fort l'enfant de deux ans, étirant ses bras vers Ron.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent pour regarder leur fille, choqués.

« Elle parle ! Oh, Ron ! » Cria Hermione, un grand sourire éclairant son visage et en battant des mains. Elle se pencha et souleva Rose du sol, la tenant fermement contre elle.

Rose lutta un moment avant d'abandonner et de regarder à nouveau son père.

« Papa ! » Dit-elle clairement, tendant les bras une nouvelle fois.

Hermione sourit et passa la petite à Ron, regardant son mari fixer sa fille, avec un air encore un peu surprit.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle était la fille de son papa ! » Murmura Hermione, avant de sortir pour aller voir Hugo.

**III**

« Papa ! Au secours ! » Cria la voix de Hugo depuis sa chambre.

Ron fut hors de la sienne et dans le couloir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre de son fils, baguette tendue devant lui, pour voir Rose, âgée de neuf ans, tentant quelque chose entre ses mains fermées.

« Papa, Hugo devient cinglé. » Déclara Rose, faisant la moue.

Ron pensa à ne pas oublier d'avoir une conversation avec George à propos d'apprendre de nouveaux mots à Rose, et se pencha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a fait, Rose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hugo gémit doucement de son lit.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Rose ouvrit ses mains pour montrer à Ron une petite araignée qui rampait sur ses doigts.

Ron poussa un cris et sauta sur le lit avec Hugo, saisissant son fils et le serrant très fort contre son torse.

« Papa ? » Demanda Rose, éloignant l'araignée de lui.

« Hermione ! » Gémit Rose, s'approchant encore plus du mur, Hugo avec lui.

Sa femme couru dans la chambre et du se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation.

Ron était recroquevillé contre le mur, serrant Hugo si fort qu'elle eut peur que le garçon ne puisse pas respirer, tandis que Rose se tenait au milieu de la pièce complètement confuse, l'araignée toujours dans sa main.

« Rosie, pourquoi ne laisserait-tu pas ta nouvelle amie à l'extérieur ? Comme ça, elle pourra courir et être avec ses autres amies araignées. » Fit Hermione, se penchant devant Rose.

La petite fille sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de hocher la tête et de suivre sa mère hors de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, prit Hugo des bras de Ron, et tapota la tête de son mari.

« L'araignée est partie maintenant, Ronald ! » Taquina-t-elle.

Ron la regarda et se leva, chassant ses souvenirs et descendit les escalier.

Maudites araignées.

**IV**

Après avoir déposé Rose dans le train pour Poudlard et être retourné chez eux, Ron avait apparemment disparu.

Hermione avait décidé de le laisser seul et après avoir donné à manger à Hugo et l'avoir emmené chez Harry et Ginny pour qu'il joue avec Lily, elle le trouva assis dans la cour, sous un arbre, cueillant l'herbe avec ses mains.

« Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, marchant vers lui.

« Nous venons d'envoyer notre fille à Poudlard. Notre petite fille. Quand est-elle devenue si grande, Hermione ? N'est-elle pas censée rester petite pour toujours ? » Demanda Ron, se tournant pour lui faire face.

Hermione sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, Ron. Avoir une petite fille qui restera avec toi tout le temps, qui s'accroche à ta jambe et se laisse trainer partout. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Rose est censé faire pour le reste de sa vie. » Dit-elle, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Ron soupira bruyamment.

« Je sais. Mais maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de nous. » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux hirsutes.

« Elle aura toujours besoin de nous, Ronald. Nous sommes ses parents. » Dit-elle en embrassant sa joue et se mit debout. Elle lui tendit la mains, il la prit, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la maison.

**V**

Rose descendit du train, sa cravate de Serdaigle ballant autour de son cou tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour chercher sa famille.

Elle repéra un éclair roux, et une seconde plus tard, Hugo s'accrochait à elle.

« Rosie ! Tu m'a manqué ! Comment était ta première année ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant doucement sourire Rose.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi, Hugo. Ma première année était très amusante » Répondit-elle, hochant la tête. Hugo sembla accepter sa réponse et saisit sa main, la tirant à travers la foule quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère ses parents debout près de sa tante Ginny et son oncle Harry.

« Maman ! Papa ! » Cria Rose, courant vers eux et sautant dans les bras de Ron.

L'homme fut un peu choqué, mais se rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière et serra sa fille dans ses bras, riant.

Rose le laissa et serra ensuite Hermione rapidement, avant de prendre la main de son père.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous les deux. » S'exclama Rose, soulagée de les voir.

Au moment ou Albus et James les rejoignirent, il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient tous manger au restaurant avant de rentrer, et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, Ron comprit que Hermione avait eu raison depuis le début.

Rose aurait toujours besoin d'eux, même si elle grandissait.

**VI**

_Chères Papa et Maman,_

_J'ai une surprise pour vous quand je rentrerais à la maison pendant les vacances. Je sais que vous avez toujours dit que mes amies étaient les bienvenues pendant les vacances si je voulais les inviter à la maison, et je sais que je suis en cinquième année maintenant, et que vous vous attendez probablement à ce que quelques amis viennent avec moi cette année, vu comment vous et Oncle Harry avez toujours passé vos vacances ensemble quand vous étiez à l'école, mais c'est une nouvelle amie que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière et elle avait du passer les vacances avec ses parents._

_Elle s'appelle Abigail, et je sais que je vous demande à la dernière minute, mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si elle vient passer les vacances avec nous._

_Je vous aime,_

_Rose_

Après avoir reçu la lettre de leur fille, Hermione et Ron ont couru partout, se préparant pour qu'une invitée reste avec eux pendant les vacances de Noël. Quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent pour déposer Hugo, Rose et Abigail, après les avoir récupérés à la gare, Ron remarqua de suite la façon dont sa fille s'accrochait à la main de la petite brune, ne voulant pas la lâcher.

Ce n'est que le soir suivant, quand Rose s'est relevée et a annoncé qu'elle préférait les filles, qu'elle et Abigail sortaient ensemble, que Ron sût que son estimation initiale était correcte.

Sa fille sortait avec quelqu'un.

Cette pensée l'effrayait terriblement.

Il s'était habitué à l'idée que Rose grandissait, mais il avait espéré qu'elle resterait seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne montrerait aucun intérêt envers les autres.

Ron regarda les deux jeunes filles en face de lui, regardant Abigail chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fille, dont le visage s'illumina en un sourire éclatant.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir et retourna à sa nourriture.

Rose était heureuse, il ne pouvait donc honnêtement pas en être bouleversé.

**VII**

« Papa ? »

Ron leva les yeux de sa cravate qu'il essayait de mettre en place, et déglutit à la vue de sa fille debout en face de lui dans sa robe de mariée, ses cheveux roux coiffés pour l'occasion et ses yeux brillant de larmes.

« Tu es tellement belle, Rosie. » Dit Ron, pensant chaque mot.

Rose sourit.

« C'est Abigail qui sera la plus belle. Je suis vraiment chanceuse, Papa. D'épouser la fille que j'aime et de savoir qu'elle m'aimera pour toujours. Ça doit être ce que tu a ressentit en épousant Maman. » Fit-elle en rougissant.

« Me marier avec ta mère a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, avec ta naissance et celle de Hugo. » Répondit Ron, hochant la tête.

Rose renifla doucement, et essuya ses yeux avec sa main.

« Tu n'es plus ma petite Rosie, maintenant. » Marmonna Ron, semblant lui-même au bord des larmes.

Rose grogna.

« Je serais toujours ta petite fille, Papa. Tu es mon homme préféré, tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte et prit le temps de la regarder d'un air faussement offensé par son commentaire.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Rose. » Dit Harry en souriant.

Ron prit le bras de Rose et sourit, sachant que même s'il la donnait à quelqu'un d'autre, il la donnait à quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui prendrait bien soin d'elle.

Abigail était tout ce qu'il avait jamais espéré pour sa fille, et il était plus que fier de chacune des deux.

Il atteignirent la fin de l'allée et Ron se pencha, embrassant la joue de Rose, remettant sa main dans celle d'Abby qui rougit et lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, Papa »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Rosie »


End file.
